Iris
by mysterymaker101
Summary: The Boys next semester at Spencers proves to be just as exciting as the last.


**IRIS **

**Authors note: Well my people I have a new obsession and it is the Covenant. I saw the movie the other day this story just popped into my head and it will not leave me alone so I decided to write it. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.**

**May 7, 2007**

The clouds that smothered the sky were a blood red. The night air was humid from the constant down pour of rain. Lightning flashed periodically, illuminating the still bodies that littered the ground. The only sounds he could hear were the pounding of his feet and the echoing screams of the fallen in his head. How had everything ended up like this? He thought, breath now coming out in gasps as he ran. This wasn't supposed to happen! He sharply turned down an alleyway and stopped in his tracks. Oh ya, he thought, that was why. A figure stood no less than 50 feet from him. The figure was dressed all in black, which was a stark contrast to the figures white skin. Its hair, which was normally a white shade of light brown, was darkened to a lighter shade of black and long bangs were falling into ebony eyes. The figure, which was not facing him, but facing something behind him, turned sharply and black eyes clashed with green.

**6 months earlier**

Tyler Simms was having a very good day. He had managed to hand in his algebra on time, which he had been slaving over the night before; he had got to the cafeteria before the crowd so he was able to get his favorite lunch before they ran out; Tyler had avoided another scuffle with Aaron and his gang; and the rain that had been falling striate for the last two weeks was predicted to turn into snow over night. Tyler loved the snow. It promised happy times filled with drinking hot chocolate in front of a fire, and building snowmen as the soft snowflakes floated lazily around. The best part about snow was that it meant that Christmas was not too far off and if Tyler loved anything it was Christmas.

He hummed happily as he walked towards his dorm. As he entered, a moody blond greeted him.

"What the fuck has made you so happy?" Reid Garwen snarled at the bouncing brunet.

"Metta un calzino in esso più allentato!"(Put a sock in it Blondie)

"Mordalo faccia di estremità," Reid snapped back. (Bite me butt face)

Reid rolled his eyes,"And people say we don't pay attention in Latin!"

"Actually man, they say YOU don't pay attention in Latin."

"Oh har har har aren't we mister chuckles today. Seriously though, what has made you so happy?"

Tyler just smiled at his friend, "Everything is good today Reid."

"Ok then. Are we going over to Nicky's tonight with the rest of the gang?"

"It is Friday isn't it?"

"Right then, lets aim to be ready for 8:00 ok?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Fuck it's freezing!"

"Watch your language Baby Boy, especially around the ladies!"

"Fuck it's freezing!"

"Sarah! I never knew you had it in you? What if Caleb knew his precious, innocent girlfriend was a potty mouth?"

"He'd probably blame you Reid."

The group entering Nicky's never noticed the figure watching them.

**London, England 10:45 P.M**

There were two people in the graveyard, a Red Headed female and a Blond Male. They were arguing, you could tell, because the redhead's cheeks were pink with anger and the blond was waving his hands enthusiastically, secretly hoping that the bigger his hand gestures were, the more important his point would come across.

"We have to tell her she may be the only one able to stop it!"

"We are not one hundred percent sure that It's back. I'm not calling her off her vacation until we know all the facts."

"We should send someone in to watch them. Just to be sure. We do not know how powerful It is yet."

"You are so stubborn."

"It's one of my many talents."

"Oh ha ha."

The redhead stood silently, obviously deep in thought.

"All right," she finally stated, "I will go down and see what I can do."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"Fine I'll bring some of the trainees."

"Both groups?"

"Ya."

"United States here we come!!"

**Well guys that ends the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Coming up next chapter:**

"Did you guys hear about the dead teacher?"

"Mr. Prewette is dead? How horrible… do you think we'll get a free period?"

"THE BRITISH ARE COMMING!"


End file.
